The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire, more particularly to a motorcycle tire for running on rough terrain having an improved tread pattern capable of improving traction and braking performance during straight running.
Motorcycle tires for running on rough terrain for example used in motocross races are provided with block patterns in order to improve performance during running on soft grounds such as sand and mud, and usually, the tread center region is provided with blocks whose top surface is generally rectangular in order to improve traction and braking performance during straight running.
In such a motorcycle tire however, when running straight on relatively hard rough terrain, wandering from side to side is liable to occur due to undulation of the ground and frictional resistance against the ground because the blocks can not dig into the relatively hard ground sufficiently, which also causes a problem of insufficient traction and braking performance.